


Wishing On The Stars Underground

by SeoulGoddess



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans, Dad W. D. Gaster, young Sans and Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulGoddess/pseuds/SeoulGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans are feeling a little lonely without their dad so they take a trip to Waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing On The Stars Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one wish is all they want. Just that one wish to come true.

Another silent home. Another goodbye. Another tear being shed by the younger while the older comforted, trying to hide his own. Another "Might come home late." And yet another lonely meal without their dad  That was the way days went by for Sans and Papyrus.

The two brothers always hoped that the next day would be the one where their father, the royal scientist W. D. Gaster, would say "I have time." Or at least a "Make three plates, I'm coming home early today."

But of course that was not the case. Though Sans didn't want to think about that as he tried to calm his younger brother while they were walking. They had to stop for a second since Sans didn't want Papyrus to continue like he was. Kneeling down he wiped the tears and hugged him.

"Don't cry Papy, it's alright. We're goin down to the 'fall okay?" Papyrus just nodded while clutching hia brothers' jacket. Sans felt bad for his brother but knew  that when they arrived at Waterfall, Papyrus would feel better, at least he hoped.

Since Papyrus was still clutching  onto him, Sans figured he'd use a shortcut. So he turned left, walked a short distance and they were soon standing under the "stars".

"Alright Papy, we're here. So go on and make your wish." Sans patted his brother on the shoulder as they looked up at the glowing cieling of the Underground. Papyrus took in a deep breath before he said his wish.

"Please let my daddy be able to come home to me and Sans..at least for a lil' while." Papyrus made two other wishes along the lines of the first one before turning back to Sans and burying his face in the jacket once more.

"You done Papy?" A small nod. "Okay then, let's go home."

A few steps, a flash of blue and they were back home, Papyrus didn't question it since all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Which was what Sans did. Though not before reading him a bedtime story which made both of them end up falling asleep. Though there was one thought that crossed Sans' mind before he was completely out.

Please come home soon dad..me and Papy are waitin' for ya. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go *phew* Please let me know what you think ^^ And sorry this was so short, the next part might be a little longer though!


End file.
